Hitherto, there has been known a resolver in which an excitation winding and a sine-phase output winding and a cosine-phase output winding, which differ from each other in the electrical angle phase of the output voltage by 90°, are wound around each of the teeth of a stator core, and the excitation winding, the sine-phase output winding, and the cosine-phase output winding are arranged on the same tooth so that the excitation winding is separated from the sine-phase output winding and cosine-phase output winding in a direction in which the tooth protrudes, by a partition wall of an insulating member (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).